Padfoot and Prongs Do a Little Plotting
by chexbb
Summary: What did make Lupin change his mind between the hospital wing confession and the funeral? A little bit of fun with the Marauders as Sirius and James help Lupin along guardian angel style.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. But everybody else has done such clever stories on similar stories and I wanted to give it a shot.

I, Sirius Black, am dead. And this is highly unfortunate. I mean, really, thirteen years in prison and what do I get? Dead! Somebody has an awful sense of humor.

And let, me tell you heaven is dead boring. Really, it is. Of course, seeing James again has been wonderful, but there's only so much one can talk about when you've got eternity. And what did we have to talk about, anyway? I believe our reunion went something like this:

"Sirius!"

"Prongs, my old friend! How are you?"

"A little worried about Harry, but otherwise perfect. You?"

"Well, dead, but pretty good besides that."

"You'll get used to it. So what have you been up to?"

"Rotting in Azkaban. What about you and Lilly?"

"Well, you know… floating here and there…"

Right. You'd think after thirteen years we'd have a bit more to say to one another, but when one of you is dead and the other one might as well have been, adventures are few and far between. So it was on one of the infinite idle days that James and I hatched a plan, a plan worthy of the marauders of so many years ago. It is a bit ironic that the only one of us left is dead set not to live his life—so Prongs and I, reunited, decided that it was high time that our friend Moony lived.

Not survived. Lived.

And we knew just the woman to put a little life into his existence.

Well, to be frank, we were hoping that he could put a little life into her, but really, James and I were quite serious. Or at least I was.

* * *

You'd think that over a decade in prison would make a man a little less arrogant, but nothing could ever kill that dry egotism of Sirius. Not loss, not dementors, and certainly not Bellatrix Lestrange. I am here to confirm that even in death, Padfoot is ever the supercilious rouge. I think he had only been here for two days, his friends still heavily mourning his death, when he blatantly winked at Saint Katherine from across the dinner table. And I swear, if angels could blush, she would have.

I think Lily has mixed feelings about Sirius's being here. She's rather upset that because of his own recklessness he's ended up dead, leaving Harry alone. I, however, am pleased to have my best friend back by my side despite the tragedy which has caused his appearance. Besides, I think that this gives Moony quite an opportunity to be the leader, the marauder he's always had the potential to be. Moony must step in and become Harry's guide and mentor, to lead the new Order, and to be the resident scoundrel he's always been too proper to be.

It's about time Moony stopped worrying about his "furry little problem" and actually gave into it a little.

When you're dead, you start having really wise thoughts like this.

The great thing about looking down from above is that you get to see everything. Yes, everything. Of course, you don't allow yourself to see _everything _unless you're some kind of pervert and then you might be in the wrong place. In fact, I have a few doubts about Sirius… but I'm glad he's here. Anyway, it's amazing what people do when they think that no one's looking. And I'm not talking about picking one's nose or scratching one's self. I'm talking about that impish smile that Remus gets when he's sneaking up behind one Nymphadora Tonks though he always resumes that calm demeanor upon reaching her. Or the wistful look he gains when he observes the same subject across the dinner table which is erased when she turns to return it.

We think it's high time that Remus got a move on and gained some backbone, high time that Moony stopped playing the prefect and lived up to his status as the last remaining Marauder. And after Tonks' outburst in the hospital wing, Padfoot and I are ready for some serious (yes, Sirius) mischief making. Of course, it's all for the benefit of our friend Moony and not at all for our own amusement. And of this mischief making, we think Dumbledore and even Minerva would whole heartedly approve.

And, because I know you're curious, I haven't yet seen the great headmaster and know as little about it as everyone else. He's either up here flying in higher circles than I, busy, I'm sure, looking over everything or he's not here at all. Damned mysterious man. I'm sure he's quite pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thank you to JK Rowling for allowing us to play with her creations.

A/N: Sorry this took me so long!I had a bit of writer's block and I wanted to make this chapter longer. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 2:

Prongs and I watched the exchange in the hospital wing with great interest. The dialogue was all that Moony is not: loud, obvious, and spontaneous. And I believe I laughed out loud when I saw Remus's dumbstruck face. Of course, you can't be friends with James and me for so many years without at least being able to react quickly. And so he responded as promptly as he had to the famed dungbomb attack of our sixth year with all that "too poor, too old, and too dangerous" rubbish. I mean, somebody give the man a violin and stab him with the bow!

I admit, now, I am a romantic at heart. I want the best for our Moony. And so I'll explain what should have happened: He should have run after, on to some windswept field on Hogwarts' grounds. She would have turned, instinctively knowing of his approach. "I don't care!" she would begin again, "I don't care!" But this time he would not protest. He would pull her roughly towards him and kiss her right there.

And I'll tell you, those Hogwarts fields aren't uncomfortable. And the grass allows for plenty of privacy. I would know. And I think it would have been admirable for Lupin to have just wrapped it up right then.

But no, not for our tragic hero! No, Professor Lupin immediately flooed home to Grimmauld Place. Right, good choice there, Moony. I mean, if you're going to pick a location for brooding, the House of Black is the way to go. No cheery feelings can stay in my ancestral home for too long. And there he sat, in the library, of course, with some muggle book in his lap, dozing in a chair. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. The greatest drama of his life—love, denial, pain—and he dozes. With a roll of the eyes and a nodd, James and my intervention began.

* * *

Now, here I have to break in. Inspired by Moony's lack of effort and rather girlish retreat (alright, Lily! Not girlish, then. Merely weak), I was ready to move in and bluntly attack Lupin with some unsentimental logic. All plans were, as far as I was considered, a go. However, let it never be said that Sirius Black does not have a flair for the dramatic. The man's a regular Shakespeare.

Mr. Black insisted that we did things, as he says, "the proper way." And I asked him, since he's so knowledgeable and has been up here for _so_ long, what "the proper way" exactly is.

"Well, I'll tell you James, you can't just swoop down there and say, 'Moony old man, gain some gall and get the girl, would you?"

"Why not?"

"Would your romance with Lily have been nearly as epic worthy had it not had the theatrical quality of her constant rejection?"

"She didn't _constantly _reject me…"

"Not the point, James. We have to wait till midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Yes. And we have to drop a few hints. Warnings for our poor living friend, if you will."

"Oh come off it, Padfoot. Warnings?"

"Yes. And we can't go down all at once. First I'll get a chance with him and then you and then perhaps—"

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Because, I will lead by example, Prongs, since you obviously have no idea how this "ghost from the tormented past" thing works. Didn't you read the Brontes? Or at least Dickens!"

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way, Sirius."

Now, I don't want you, reader, to think I'm some kind of pushover. Ordinarily, I wouldn't give into Sirius's ridiculous schemes. Well, ok, I would, but with some modifications of my own which would turn up the effectiveness and tone down the needless risk of the dramatic. But Sirius's plan allowed me some time alone with my old friend— and a chance to make up for Sirius's certain insanity which would surely taint his visit and his advice.

Midnight finally came to London and Sirius appeared beside me in full angel get-up: wings, robes, halo, and that shimmery stuff.

"Borrowed it from Gabriel," was his only offer of an explanation, "He's a good sort."

Then, Sirius turned to me with that trademark toothy smirk of his and suddenly, we were in our fourth year, about to fill McGonagall's hat with cat nip.

"You just watch and learn from the master, Prongs. I'll get this done, easy."

I was quite sure it would not get done and it would not be easy, but I did not say so. Because, at least, Sirius's visit would be amusing.

* * *

Remus Lupin slept fitfully in the large, dragon skin armchair in the Black's old library. For once, even Hardy had failed to put him to sleep and so he dozed, thinking of one Nymphadora Tonks. Of course he thought of Tonks. He thought of little else lately. He had day dreams like any other poor lovesick fool. He imagined he and Tonks strolling down Diagon Alley, now restored, as crowds around them rejoiced the fall of Voldermort. He dreamed they knew for sure that he was gone—that the uncertainty of the first war was not there. He fantasized that Arthur Weasley was the new minister, that he could work again, that he could marry…

However, unlike most lovesick fools, Remus Lupin had no hope of any of these dreams ever coming true. From experience, he knew that any small victory was accompanied by great loss. And he feared finding out the regrettable consequences of allowing Tonks completely into his life and into his heart.

Bosh, the whole load of it. And this is where I come in. And so with a flick of the wrist, I set things in montion. Just as the last "BONG!" of the clock rang out, a song began softly playing on the wizard radio, "… I'll see you on the dark side of the moon…"

"Bloody hell!" Lupin shook himself awake suddenly, stood up, and moved quickly to turn off the music. But when he returned to his chair, he did not find Hardy waiting for him.

"_The Call of the Wild_! What?"

And then, as the radio again swells with the melodic tune of _Peter and the Wolf, _Remus's so-called infinite patience began to wear thin.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Tonks? Are you here?"

Then ladies and gentlemen, in a stroke of particular genius on my part, a large book hits Remus on the back of the head, knocking him back into his chair. The tome falls open to a very important page.

"Beauty and the Beast?"

And now for my appearance. "Read the page, Moony!" I say in a loud, authoritative tone. I really would have made an excellent prefect. Or at least I would have sounded like one.

Moony, in his confusion, obeys me without thinking, "And they lived happily ever after." He sits there for a moment, pondering the meaning of the words, when the situation finally sinks in.

I've never heard Remus John Lupin use so many obscenities in such a short amount of time, but the string of blasphemies end in one deep breath and then, "Sirius!"

"Indeed, old friend," I smirk, "I have returned!"

"What? But why? You're, you're dead!"

"Sadly, yes," I admit, "However, my dear Moony! You need my wisdom and my assistance!" He looks at me blankly and I prepare to begin my grand monologue which will surely convince him of his own stupidity and persuade him to admit his feelings for my cousin.

"Remus, a man only gets one opportunity to—"

"Sirius, is that glitter?"

Damn him. "That's beside the point, Lupin. We have to get right down to the heart of the matter which is that—"

"And do you usually wear those wings around? They seem rather superfluous if you can just appear places. Are they just for show?"

"Lupin, I'm trying to tell you—"

The insufferable man, he grins evilly, "They are just for show aren't they? Always trying to impress with appearances, Padfoot."

Honestly, I'm dead and Dumbledore's, well, whatever. He's supposed to be heartbroken and the man is questioning my wings?

"Remus, focus!" I command. Remus settles back into his chair, still looking bloody smug, folds his hands together and looks at me with a quizzical brow, granting me permission to continue.

"Thank you," I say, straightening up and authoritatively holding my hands behind my back. "Now, Lupin, I am here to tell you that I think it's high time that you admitted your feelings for Tonks—"

He looks amused. And that is never a good situation. Here I am, Sirius Black, back from the dead, with an obviously important and wise message to give, and Remus Lupin is amused.

"No, really?" he asks. And then he chuckles, a little manically if you ask me. And suddenly I wonder if appearing back in Remus's life was such a good idea considering his mental state.

"Yes really," I answer, deciding to press on is best. "Now Lupin, here's what you need to do. Just go straight to her flat right now. I know it's raining. Don't bother with an umbrella or anything. You'll be apparating so you won't be outside long. Just march up and knock on her door and I'm sure—"

I look back at Lupin. His smirk has turned into a full blown wolfish grin, more like a baring of the teeth. Not good. Apparently, the wings are not as impressive as I thought.

"You're sure?" he laughs, the grin not reaching his eyes. "You're sure? I'm so glad _you_ know what I should do to secure the happiness of the woman I love, Sirius, because I know you have such a high regard for the feelings of women. You were so good to your loves, Sirius. You protected them? You honored them?"

Oh so he hit on that, has he? Low, Moony, very low indeed.

"Remus, you're the one who's hurting someone here."

"Now_ that_ is something you'd know about, Sirius. Hurting people. Pain. Something we all know a lot about, I'm afraid."

Now he's waxing philosophic. Just bloody great. I'm the one who's supposed to be making a wise sermon here, but there's no stopping Remus when he gets on these discourses of his. You should have heard how he'd preach on about Arithmancy when we were in school. God, if you thought Binns is boring—

"Look, Lupin, I may have broken my fair share of hearts, but first of all, it is not my fault that I am dead good looking—"

"You mean, just dead."

"_And _I never cared for a woman as much as you care for Tonks. I never had a chance to. By the time I had matured enough I was also a convicted criminal."

"That's just it Sirius! That's just it." Lupin crumples in his armchair, his bitter, harsh expression gone. "I am a werewolf. And at any full moon, I could disappear, just like you did, like James did. I know what it feels like to lose the people who mean the most. Sirius, I lost you twice! And I never, ever want Tonks to feel that pain. She should never feel that loneliness."

Remus looks so helpless and for the moment I'd no idea what to do. I can't promise him security or permanent happiness. Gods, do I know how fleeting life is. I was ready to try to begin another beautiful, theatrical homily, which I'm sure would have finally convinced him, when I heard a "pop" at my side.

"Excellent, Padfoot, looks like you've got our Casanova here quite prepared to charm the lady."

Remus didn't even look up. "Dear Merlin, please. What can you possibly be doing here?"

Prongs stood up straighter and fixed Moony with a purposeful look. "I'm here to try where Sirius has failed, Remus. You're a logical man so I'll give you a logical argument." Ha! James Potter, logical! This coming from the man who figured toad legs would work just as well in a potion requiring frog legs if you balanced it out be replacing bitter root with sugar cane.

"Well, what's the difference between toads and frogs anyway?" he has asked.

"I suppose frogs are nicer looking."

"Exactly, Padfoot, and the sugar cane will put the nice back into the potion, you see? Snivellus himself wouldn't have thought of it."

No, I'm sure he wouldn't have.

Instead of creating a laughing potion, James wheezed for a week.

I believe Moony smirked through that episode as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Are these things really necessary? Not mine.

A/N: Such enthusiastic reviews! Thank you so much. It really does encourage me to continue the story and Ideeply appreciate it. To make up for so much space between the first and second chapter, I wanted to update quickly. Here it is! The second half was actually originally written (many moons ago) for Sirius, but then the plot took over. I hope someday soon I'll get to use those lost puns which had to be removed. One more chapter after this!

**Chapter 3:**

I watched Sirius with something between delight, amusement, and horror. Obviously, the halo was counterproductive. Lily came by, looked down, shook her head, and said, "I hope you're not involved in this mess."

I considered. "Not yet."

Lily blinks. She is, of course, used to this. Sirius and I have been idiots the whole time she's known us and so really, what can she expect—particularly from Sirius? Of course, now I'll show her what a wise soul I have become.

"Don't worry, dearest. I'll convince Lupin without disturbing him further."

Lily blinks again. And then she smiles a little. She puts her arm around me and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"Of course, James. I'm sure, if anyone, you can convince Lupin of the benefits of allowing one's self to love."

I think she might be patronizing me, but I have no time to analyze her tone. It is, finally, my turn!

I appear by the side of Sirius and announce my intent.

"I almost had him, James!" Sirius claims indignantly, "You should have given me five more minutes and he and Tonks would have been going at it like Hipogriffs."

Lupin still has not looked up at me. "This is not happening to me. It cannot be happening to me."

"But it is, Moony!" I say sternly, "And it's your own damn fault. You've been a prick about this whole situation and now is your day of reckoning."

Lupin stands abruptly looking like he did when he found Sirius and I covered in what _was_ his potions project. You add a bit of skrewt slime and who knew it was going to explode?

When mild manner professor, Remus Lupin's, anger rises, he becomes—

"Oh yes, James, I'm sure! I'm sure _you _know the solution to this dilemma. Because _obviously _you understand both the feelings of Tonks and me to an infinite extent. I'm sure the _you _know all of the intimate details of our situation from your high and mighty perch up there all cozy in heaven whilst, I, utterly and totally ALONE, battle the return of Voldermort, the terror of Ferir Greyback, my own unforgivable love for a woman who is thirteen years my junior, and _your _son's angst-ridden determination to isolate himself and take the weight of the world on his shoulders! I'm sure _you _know exactly what to do. Well, James, your bird's eye view must be 20-20 making you a perfectly qualified Jacob Marley and Padfoot here the bloody ghost of Christmas past—"

"Excuse me?"

Lupin barely paused, turning to Sirius practically growling, "But unless you two are _living _it, which inherently due to your present state you most certainly aren't, I don't think that you can have anything to say to me."

Oh dear, I knew there was a reason he had better marks than me. Still, I deserved a try.

"Lupin, do you love her?"

And, worn out from his tirade (worthy of Mad Eye Moody) he collapses in the chair again.

"Yes."

"Isn't that all the logic you need?"

Lupin pauses for a moment, looking straight ahead, rubbing his chin. And for a moment, I am victorious! I have done it. I look at Sirius smugly and am about to delicately disappear, leaving Lupin with his thoughts, growing ever more positive when Lupin replies, "You know, Prongs, you're right."

"Thank you, Moony!"

"It's easy…" Lupin stands again, looking inspired.

"Indeed, Lupin."

"All you need is love."

"That's right."

"All you need is love!"

"Now you've got it!" I'm ecstatic.

"All you need is love, love…"

"Finally, Remus," I sigh.

"Love is all you need."

"Wait, is that familiar?"

Lupin sits back down. "It's the Beatles."

I am very confused. "So you weren't sincere?"

"I'm tired, James. I'm tired of hearing the same clichés over and over again! 'I don't care!'" he mimics, "'All you need is love,' and "Love conquers all.' If that was true, you would still be here with me James! Your son would not be the Boy Who Lived, I would not be a lonely pariah, and Dumbledore… Dumbledore, that most beloved man, would not be dead. Dumbledore would have wanted a little more love in the world they tell me. Well, I don't know if I can provide that. Everyone I've loved is gone. I've thrown that sentiment to the wind, I'm afraid. To love again would be to give up my last reserve and Tonks deserves more than the dry heart which is all I can give. Love cannot change that I am old, I am poor, I am dangerous, and that all of us are in mortal peril at every moment."

He pauses and begins to slowly pace. I open my mouth to speak but find I can have nothing to say. Lupin suddenly makes me doubt my own actions, the decisions Lily and I made some 16 years ago. Were we wrong? Were we naïve? Was it selfish for us to bring Harry into such an unstable world? The silence from Sirius makes me unsure. But then Lupin continues.

"Love, James? Love, Sirius? Well of course that is enough for you! Love is reckless and fleeting, but you were never one to reject the pleasures of the moment because of the consequences of the future. The pleasure of love, temporary or otherwise, might be enough for you, but it is not enough for me."

Hmmm. Not so victorious after all, I suppose. And really, I'm not feeling so good about _my_ life or lack there of. I too, begin to fall into Lupin's despair when the fireplace bursts to life as the flames suddenly swell. Lupin turns to the flames almost wearily. What on else (not) on earth can possibly haunt him tonight?

* * *

Now that is an entrance! And from a most unexpected source. Ghostly white and every so delicately she comes out of the blaze, arms stretched forward. She like the angels of old: graceful, wise, and powerful radiating light and authority and the flames flicker around her. For a moment, we were all breathless with awe. However, the effect was rather ruined as she shrieked—

"James Henry Potter!"

Ah, the wife. How I'm glad I never married. I am, though, very glad that James took the plunge. I do love to see him cower.

"L-lily? Don't worry, dear, I'm just convincing Lupin here that he should give up his little 'ever man is an island' charade. Don't you agree, dear? Can you imagine what our life would be like if we hadn't committed ourselves to each other for our last years. What if I had acted as Lupin is now? Cold, unfeeling—"

"Oh, yes, James. Remus's staunch nobility is just revolting. If only he could be more like _you. _And practically throw himself at his conquest regardless of the cost. Oh yes, James. Lupin's sensibilities are ridiculous."

James, the fool, smiles at Lily proudly and nods firmly at Moony.

"James." I say.

"Yes, Sirius?" he asks, still looking superior.

"Sarcasm."

His face falls.

"Boys. Back up." Lily commands with a face that would shame McGonagall.

"But Lily…" we whine.

"You're doing more harm than good, I'm afraid."

"Lily, I've got wings!"

"I've got logic!"

She shakes her head. "Ah, but I'm afraid that Mr. Lupin has taken it upon himself today to prove that he can be just as inanely hard-headed as you two."

I was about to protest again. The nerve of the woman, thinking she can barge in on this paranormal reunion and ruin it! We would have gotten him to come round eventually. I opened my mouth to really give her what for when Lily turned to me with a severe look—

—and winked.

I knew I liked her. "Yes, Prongs, I think we'd best just leave Lupin be. He obviously doesn't think that our celestial appearance is enough to make him think seriously about our reasoning."

James was beginning to grow indignant as I had been before. "Now see here, Sirius, Lily. I'm not ready to give up on our Remus just yet. I think that if I just explained another way of looking at it—"

Lupin groaned, "This is going to be like that frog legs potion, isn't it?"

I looked meaningfully at James, "I think we'd best go, Prongs."

He finally caught on, my old friend. He noted my significant look and Lily's stare of fury and determination aimed at our poor living Moony, innocently rubbing his temples back in his armchair. "I concede, Padfoot, you're right. Lupin's in no mood to take us seriously, no pun intended. Good bye, Moony. Try not to screw things up too badly."

Remus grunted and continued to message away his headache.

And now, back in our heavenly perch, Prongs and I watch with interest as Lupin battles our last defense.

* * *

"Thank you, Lily, I knew you at least would see the harsh truth of the situation."

His relief would be short-lived. "Oh I see the truth, Remus. And I believe in this situation your sense of smell is not making up for your wolfish tendency to see things in only black and white."

He groans, "Not you too…"

"Yes me too!" I say indignantly. I can tell Remus is mentally shutting off now, rolling his eyes and leaning his head back into the cushions, raising that inquisitive eyebrow of his. It would embarrass him to know that half the girls in school secretly swooned at that eyebrow.

He is preparing himself for the same reasons that make sense to everybody else but him, the reason he will dismiss with his mantra, "Too old, too poor, too dangerous." However, my friends, I am a very crafty, crafty woman, not to be underestimated by any of these marauders. So I have decided to take a different route.

"Remus, look at me."

Remus sits up again and looks as a despondent five year old would, glaring at his old mother who is about to lecture him on underage magic. He wasn't expecting what I was about to tell him.

"Remus Lupin, you are poor."

He blinks, "Excuse me?"

I gesture airily, "You may never be able to support Tonks. I very much doubt that the wizarding world will ever accept you fully and allow you to maintain a steady occupation. And your great and quite useful academic knowledge will probably never be recognized for their full worth."

I've hooked him now. He studies me with both eyebrows now raised, breathing deeply in a state near to relief. Still, he keeps up his guard. As a result of the war, we have all learned that the line between a trustworthy friend and truly formidable opponent is thin indeed.

"Remus, you are also rather old."

"Thank you, I've been trying to tell her—"

"And you look rather older."

He is silent now.

"I would not be surprised if somewhere along the line you are mistaken for Tonk's uncle," I state matter of factly, "Or even for her father."

He's beginning to look rather incensed now.

"Finally, Remus, you are quite correct. You are damned dangerous." I move towards him, leaning in. "Should something go wrong, Tonks might die or become a werewolf herself! You lead a limited life. There will always be a part of you which is loyal to and, indeed, is the wolf. And to be frank, Tonks would be better off had she never met you."

He's gone pale now. I almost feel sorry for the git. He looks so drawn and thin. He is almost like a ghost himself in that large armchair. He looks up at me with pleading eyes, knowing I've said the truth and wishing desperately that it wasn't so.

"You miss those old clichés don't you?" I ask and he looks away. But now I go in for the clincher. I sit, or rather, hover just above the footrest in front of Remus.

"But she did meet you, Remus. She did. And she loves you."

He turns back towards me, thinking I've gone soft. "That's not enough, Lily. All the things that I've said, that you've said, are true and—"

"Remus, would you die for her?"

Remus barely considers, looks me straight in the eye and says, "Yes."

"And do you think she'd die for you?"

Remus does not break our eye contact, but considers a little longer this time. He knows his answer, I know his answer, but as if we were playing a delicate chess game, he is trying to figure out what my next move will be once he responds with, "Yes."

"Then, it's too late to fight this, Remus. You're both gone, hook, line, and sinker. Perhaps if you had had Trelawny's gift," we both smile wryly, "you could have avoided her and not gotten so close. But now, do you really think that refusing to be with her will make her and her heart safer? You said it yourself; you're all in mortal peril at every moment. Your deaths aren't going to get anymore likely than they already are Remus. Throw a werewolf in the mix and who knows, maybe Tonks will be even more on her guard."

Remus considers this, but then shakes his head and counters me. "But what if I were to transform around her without my wolfbane? Anything could happen in this kind of environment."

Predictable, Lupin. "She's an auror, Remus! She can protect herself. I think you're overestimating yourself. You're a werewolf not some indestructible machine. I watched Severus Snape fend you off that day in front of the Shrieking Shack."

Lupin visibly shudders. I know that must have been a painful memory.

"Come on, Lupin, you're a marauder. You're supposed to have faith that everyone is more powerful than Snivellus…"

And suddenly we've gone into a deeper territory, less about Tonks and more about recent events. Lupin looks at me in question, but I cannot answer with a look or otherwise. Dumbledore's business is Dumbledore's business and the little I've learned about him from above certainly doesn't make me an expert. I move on.

"And Lupin, all people are dangerous in their own way. Tonks's clumsiness could prove lethal! In some ways, you are the _less_ dangerous one. You are cautious, intelligent, and you have a nose for peril."

Lupin's mouth twitches, "If I'm cautious it's thanks to your husband and his best friend. I've never thought of statues, doorways, quaffles, pillows, or papers since without knowing of their hidden menace."

I can almost hear Sirius's bark of laughter from above and I know Lupin can too as he glances upward with that characteristic "I know what you're doing and I don't like it" look that poor Prefect Lupin used to give so freely. His face has only been filled with anguish and worry for too long.

Checkmate. "What do you say, Lupin?"

Remus smiles at me. Actually smiles.

"Thank you."


End file.
